The New Gang
by RaspberryRipple1
Summary: When Alex Crowe moved to Bannerman Road, she didn't expect to be part of an alien fighting gang. Contains OCs and Shakespeare plays. Eventual Luke/OC pairing.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Sarah Jane Adventures, it belongs to the BBC and whoever else makes the show. I just own my OC and her family.

It was a gloriously sunny day in London. I'd just moved onto Bannerman Road with my brother and his family, after our parents died in a car crash. Michael and his wife Katherine were unloading the moving van, while their son Sean was running around in the front garden. As we took boxes inside, I looked up at the house across from us and saw a boy around the same age as me watching us. I waved to him and helped Mike and Kath with the boxes.

After everything was sorted in my room, I changed into my black dress, leggings and black shoes ready to go out to a restaurant for dinner. I went back downstairs and saw that Mike was relaxing on the sofa reading _The Hunger Games _while Kath was trying to relax in an armchair especially designed for her, she was eight months pregnant and the baby was due any day now.  
>"I'm going out to find a restaurant." I called over to them.<br>"Alright." Kath nodded.  
>"Be careful, Alex." Mike looked up from his book.<br>"I'll be fine. I'm meeting Harriet and Mark." Mike looked relieved when I said I was meeting the twins. They were my friends from primary school that moved from our old town to London when we were ten or eleven years old. I smiled at my brother and left the house.

I was walking up the driveway, Sean hugging my leg not wanting me to leave him, when I saw our new neighbours. I managed to get Sean to let go of me, and went over to their house. That same boy was stood next to a green car while an older woman, probably his mother I thought, tried to find her car keys. The boy had dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
>"Hi, I'm Alex Crowe. We just moved across the road?" I tried to be friendly, but found it hard to get along with others.<br>"Yes. I'm Luke Smith." The boy smiled back. I was about to chat to him when Harriet and Mark drove over in the red convertible Harriet was bought for her last birthday, according to my phone call with her.  
>"Sorry we're late, Alexandria. Traffic was terrible!" Harriet grinned. Her shoulder length blonde hair was loose and her blue eyes shone as she laughed.<br>"And Harriet couldn't decide what to wear." Mark added, rolling his eyes. His hair was cropped. I laughed and looked to Luke.  
>"See you around, Luke." I hopped in the back of the car and we drove towards town.<p>

We spent hours in the twins favourite shops before they eventually took me to a restaurant. We ate dinner, chatting and laughing together.  
>"So, what school do you guys go to?" I asked, hoping to be in their school.<br>"Park Vale Comprehensive School." The twins said together, at the same time. I laughed, not fazed by it at all.  
>"That's the school I'm going, and the school where Mike and Kath are going to work." I frowned, it wouldn't be easy for me when people leant I was the younger sister of the English teacher, and sister-in-law to the Drama teacher.<p>

Two uneventful days later, it was Monday - my first day in the new school. Everyone else had been there for a month now, but at least I knew Harriet and Mark. I put on the school's uniform, brushed my long black hair and walked downstairs where Mike was eating breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast from his plate with a smile and started the walk to school. I didn't get far before Luke ran to catch me up.  
>"Alexandria!" Luke called. I scowled.<br>"They got you doing it too. Call me Alex, please." I sighed but he didn't seem to hear me. I decided to correct him later, and let him catch me up. We started the walk around the corner to school. We didn't get many steps before a boy came running towards us. He had black skin, and dark hair and eyes.  
>"Lukey boy." He smiled at Luke. I looked at him quizzically.<br>"Oh… Alexandria, this is Clyde Langer. Clyde, this is Alexandria." Luke quickly introduced us. I nodded to Clyde, but I scowled at the use of my full name.  
>"Alex. Call me Alex." I told the both of them. We got into school just as the bell was about to ring, and Mike looked at me, probably wondering how I could be late when I left before him. I pretended not to know him and we walked into school. The day was going well until it got to English. I sat on a table with Harriet, Mark, Luke and Clyde, but as soon as Mike walked in and said there was a seating plan for the class we all groaned. It was alphabetical order too, so I'd be nowhere near any of my friends. Mike sat me down next to a boy, with the surname Crown. I caught Harriet winking at me as she sat next to Clyde and her brother sat on her other side. I glared at her playfully before turning to Mike.<br>"So, this term we will be studying Shakespeare." Mike told the class, making me smile. I loved Shakespeare, his plays were gory and brilliant. I quickly put my hand up.  
>"Sir, what plays are we studying?" I asked. It felt weird to be calling my brother 'Sir'.<br>"_Romeo and Juliet_,_ Macbeth _and _Hamlet_." Mike said my two favourite Shakespeare plays. I'd never read or seen Hamlet but wondered if it was good.

When school ended, Luke invited me and Clyde back to his house. I agreed to go.  
>"Just let me go and tell Mike." I nodded towards our English classroom.<br>"Mike?" Luke looked confused.  
>"Yeah. Mr. Crowe. He's my brother." I ran to tell Mike I was going to Luke's house and gave him the address, even though it was across the road. We then went to Luke's house, and his mother came over. She frowned a little when she first saw me but soon put on a smile. I felt myself going shy, it always happens when I meet a friend's parent(s) for the first time.<br>"So, you must be Alexandria?" his mother asked me. I nodded, too shy to even correct her.  
>"She prefers Alex." Clyde had already made himself at home in the living room, so he must have been a few times.<br>"Sarah Jane?" A voice came from upstairs. I was curious, and finally broke my silence.  
>"What's that?" I asked. Sarah Jane sighed before leading the way upstairs. Clyde and Luke looked at each other, seemingly shocked. Sarah Jane led us to the attic, and I saw a huge computer on the wall. "Whoa! Do you get solitaire on that?" I asked Luke, who laughed.<br>"No… He's an alien." Luke explained.  
>"I know Clyde's a bit weird, but he's no alien." I grinned, making Clyde and Luke laugh. "So, you have an alien computer in the wall? And alien technology in the attic?" I asked, seeing all the strange gizmos lying around.<br>"Yes. We defend the Earth from aliens." Sarah Jane explained to me. I looked at her, confused.  
>"Who is this, Sarah Jane?" The computer in the wall asked. I felt like it was looking at me.<br>"This is Alex." Sarah Jane told the computer. "And this is Mr. Smith." She told me the name of the computer. I looked at them all for a moment before running from the house.


End file.
